1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly of passively geolocated communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices are now provided with both telephone and computer telecommunication interfaces. For example, most modern telephones have both a telephony chip (2G, 3G, 4G, etc.), and a radio chip allowing connection to a WiFi network.
The applicant has specialized in the analysis of telephone network data making it possible to provide geolocation data, in particular through the analysis of the signaling data transmitted during the interaction of a telecommunication device with a telephony network.
Connections to computer networks, for example of WiFi type, also make it possible to provide geolocation services, also through analysis of the signaling with the computer network.
In view of the disclosure, applicant envisions it could be very advantageous to manage to use the telephony and/or computer network geolocation data to communicate with the telecommunication devices most efficiently.
For example, that would make it possible to transmit emergency information (fire, weather or the like) to the telecommunication devices, when one of the two networks is down or ineffective, or to ensure a maximum broadcast. Other cases of use can also be envisaged.
However, no solution exists for associating the mobile telephony identifier and the computer network identifier of a telecommunication device. Indeed, the mobile telephony identifier is generally associated with a SIM card that is independent of the telecommunication device.